


GoldenVibe Drabbles

by DittyWrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, GoldenVibe is amazing, we all need more light in our lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since i really love this paring and i feel bad that there's not an awful lot of fic out there for them, i've pulled the Lisa/Cisco drabbles from the rest of my works. This series is for folk who ship Lisa/Cisco but can't be arsed wading through my other stuff to find em!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You know for a superhero team we sure do seem to help out the villains a lot.” Barry spoke bitterly as he gazed at the siblings in front of him. “Why is that?” He directed towards Harrison, who simply shrugged.

“Come on Flash.” Leonard Snart drawled. “You know as well as I do that we're the lesser of two evils. That art piece which has just been bought by the largest gangster in Central City will be sold on and the funds used to commit more crime. It seems like a much better idea for me and Lisa here to...acquire it off him for a more respectable client I have in the art industry."

Barry humphed in disapproval. “Are you are all okay with this?” He looked at the rest of his team.

Caitlin was the first to respond. “It is the lesser of two evils Barry. And Harrison has vouched for the legitimacy of the client.” Barry sent his lover a quick glare.

“Don't give me that look Barry. You know the situation. Plus i'm sure Snart will play nice since I saved his life that night I chose to help him with him little 'assassin' problem a few weeks back.” Harrisons' tone was polite but it had an edge to it. “Sure I did Snart?”

Len looked thoughtful for a second while Lisa laughed beside him. “As much as it kills me to admit, that is true. So are we all agreed to the plan then?”

Lisa sighed. “Yes Lenny. For the millionth time, we know the plan. It's just tall and red there who seems to have the issue.” She stood up from her chair and walked directly over to Cisco, who looked apprehensive at her approach. “Did you get my letter cutie? I never did hear back from you.”  
  
“What letter?” Len asked suspiciously and Cisco gulped. “Lisa, why are you sending him letters?”

“Chill out Len. I just want to have a little fun is all.” Lisa pouted and wrapped her arms around Cisco from behind. She had sent him a letter a few months previously with her number and a lipstick kiss but she hadn't heard back from him.

Len sent an accusatory glare towards the pair. “Change of plan. Cisco you're with me on the bike. Lisa you can ride with Caitlin.” Lisa made a noise of protest but shut up when Lens' hand twitched towards his cold gun.

“You're such a dick, Lenny.” She sighed exasperated. She'll just have to find another way to get her claws into the attractive young scientist.


	2. Date Night

Cisco genuinely didn't know how he had ended up here. He had finally taken a chance and texted that number which Lisa had given him inside the Valentines Day card after she had pulled him up about it. He knew that Barry and Harrison were busy and Caitlin was working in the lab all night. So here he was. On a date. On a date with Lisa Snart. On a date with Lisa Snart, the criminal sister of Leonard Snart. It was weird as hell, but also really nice.

“So how long have you been a genius scientist then?” Lisa asked as she sipped from her wine glass. “Or were you one of those guys who was just always brilliant?”

Cisco blushed at the compliment. “Umm...always I suppose? I always did well in school. What about you? How long have you been a smoking hot criminal?” He cringed at how that sounded.

“Long enough.” She responded cryptically as she giggled at his nervousness. “Chill out science! I'm not going to do anything to you. Unless you beg for it...”

“That's good to know.” Cisco gulped as he felt that maybe he was in a bit over his head here. Maybe he should have waited a bit longer before contacting her. Or better yet, he could have continued to ignore the issue.

Lisa sighed as she took in his genuine apprehension. “Look Cisco. I genuinely like you so try to relax a little yeah. Do you think I just give my number out to any guy? How often do you think I actually go on  _dates_?” She raised an eyebrow. “Lets just try and have a nice normal dinner. I can't remember the last time I had one.”

Cisco glanced at her as he took in how sincere she was being. He tried to relax. “Okay Lisa. A nice normal dinner it is.” He smiled as he took another bite of his over-priced but delicious food.

“That doesn't mean i'm not down for a night of hot, passionate sex when this meal is finished though. So keep that in mind.” She added conversationally.

Cisco choked.


	3. Wait WHAT?

“C'mon guys! It's a little unfair. In Gotham they have a whole collection of beautiful female villains. In Central City we seem to have an unfair proportion of males! Aside from Shawna Baez, we haven't even had any other really good-looking meta-humans...apart from maybe Mark Mardon but he's just a beautiful dude!”

Barry and Harrison looked like they wanted to interject something but Caitlin held up a subtle hand to settle them before she gave Cisco a withering look. “Okay Cisco.” Her voice held a dangerous edge to it. “Since that's how you feel I'll be sure to tell Lisa Snart that you've been complaining about the lack of beautiful women the next time we happen to bump into each other.”

The colour drained from Ciscos' face. “Caitlin no. You wouldn't!”

“Yes I would. I'd watch what I say if I was you. How would the nice lady who gave you her number feel if she heard you say that?”

“Caitlin! She'll literally kill me. And I don't want our second date to end in a murder.”

“Wait WHAT? SECOND DATE ?!”

“Oh yeah. Umm... we may or may not have actually already been on a first date. My bad.”


	4. I Don't Like Him

“What does she even see in the little runt?” Mick grumbled from the window as he watched Cisco waiting outside for Lisa to come down for their second date. To say Mick was overprotective of Lisa would be an understatement as he had always considered her to be the little sister he never had. Even when him and Lenny didn't speak he always kept in regular contact with Lisa. “I don't like him.”  
  
“Mick it would be faster to make a list of the people you did like over the people you didn't like.” Lenny drawled from the couch. He also had concerns about Lisa dating a man who was so closely associated with the Flash but he was willing to see how it panned out. If Lisa discovered the Flashs' real identity then at least he couldn't be held to blame. “Lisa! Your date is here!” He called out through the apartment.

“Great.” Lisa responded at she walked into the living room. “How do I look?” She asked confidently as she spun around. Her short plum coloured dress swirled around her as her golden heels clacked on the wooden floor.

“Wear a jacket?” Mick offered, attempting to sound polite.

“No thank you dad.” She gave Mick a challenging look as if daring him to actually criticise her outfit of choice. “I'll be back late so feel free not to wait up.” She bounced over and gave both Lenny and Mick a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing out the front door.

Mick growled slightly at the window and he shot another glance towards the man waiting outside. His hand wandered vaguely towards his heat gun but its journey was interrupted by Lenny. “Don't even think about it Mick.” He said lazily, pointing his own cold gun in Micks' general direction. “Lisa seems to actually like him and he's a 'good' guy so you can just learn to deal with it. It's better than her hooking up with a criminal like us.”

“Don't see why she has to hook up with anyone.” Mick mumbled under his breath as he threw himself into the nearby armchair with a childish scowl.


	5. You Can Come Out Now

Raising his eyes to the ceiling to spare himself anymore embarrassment Len blurted out. “And why are you sitting in MY office in nothing but your underwear?" He had jumped into the apartment quickly to pick up some paperwork and as soon as he entered the small office he had been assaulted with the sight of Lisa behind his desk in nothing but a bra.

“It's too damn hot in this apartment Len!” Lisa scowled, her face was quite red and Len could see the beginnings of small beads of sweat appearing on her forehead. “And you're not the only one who uses this office space.”

“Do you know what? I don't even care. I'm going back out anyway so do whatever you want.” He shut the office door behind him and Lisa waited patiently until she also heard the front door slam before she spoke.

“You can come out now Cisco.” Lisa whispered quietly as she wheeled away from the table, her underwear rubbing against the leather chair uncomfortably. She was thanking every deity she could imagine that Len has stayed on the other side of the table or else the jig would have been up. A small shaggy-haired head appeared from underneath the table as Cisco emerged, his face was flaming red and Lisa could see the fear in his expression as he crawled out slowly.

“Lisa! You said that he was supposed to be out all day.” Ciscos' eyes were comically wide as he stood in the middle of Leonard Snarts' office in nothing but his boxers. “What if he had caught us! Do you remember the last time we met? He would have frozen my fingers off!”

“I imagine after he realised what you've been doing with those fingers for the last month he probably would.” Lisa winked. “But then he'd also have to move onto your tongue and then your pen-”

“Noooooope! Nope! Don't even say it Lisa!” Cisco exclaimed as he winced. “Little Cisco is not really feeling this conversation.”

“Well then lets stop talking.” Lisa smirked as she stood up again and stalked towards the scientist. “I believe we were 'fooling around' as the kids say before Lenny came in.”

“Yeah I think we were.” Cisco smiled back as he allowed Lisa to push him against the wall.


End file.
